Gritos en el silencio
by rinoaangelo
Summary: acción, romance, drama, misterio...un poco de todo. Unos extraños sueños se le repiten a Squall leonhart...pero ¿Solo son sueños?
1. El sueño

**Final fantasy VIII, sus personajes y paisajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-enix.  
**

**La historia está relatada por los diferents protagonistas, así cada parte la narra alguien distinto (básciamente será Squall más que los demás). Lo he hecho porque me interessaba que se vieran diferentes escenas dónde alguno de los personajes no estaba, por ejemplo, Squall. Lo más normal huviera sido hacerlo en tercera persona pero quería itnerntarlo en primera ya que no he hecho ninguna así. Ya me direis si el experimento es factible o no. ****  
**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL SUEÑO**

**Relatado por Squall:**

Me encontraba en un extraño lugar, oscuro, no se veía nada, solo a mi figura en medio de la oscuridad. Yo mismo me veía desde unos metros alejado como mi cuerpo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vi por su expresión que gritaba algo, pero no lo oía, todo estaba en silencio aunque mi cabeza no dejase de mover la boca y de gritar. Mi cuerpo empezó a caminar por la oscuridad, se alejaba del punto desde donde le estaba viendo. Entonces cuando ya estaba unos 20 metros mas lejos paró y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Entonces apareció mi cuerpo, pero este con tan solo 5 años, apareció de entre la oscuridad y se paró delante de mi cuerpo actual, que seguía arrodillado. El niño empezó a hablar, ahora podía oírle.

Niño- Has visto a Eleone?

Yo seguía viendo mis dos cuerpos desde el mismo ángulo en el que estaba el principio, no entendía que pasaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí. ¿Mi yo pequeño le pidió a mi otro yo si había visto a Eleone? Ella era mi hermanastra mayor, nos tuvimos que ir juntos a un orfanato pero al poco tiempo ella desapareció y yo me quedé solo. Desde entonces no quise tener contacto con los demás por miedo al dolor de perderlos. Hace unos meses conocía unas personas muy especiales que hicieron que mi forma de ver las cosas cambiase y dejase de evitar el contacto con los demás. Unos segundos después mi yo mayor respondió.

Yo mayor- ¿Eleone?

Niño- Si. ¿La has encontrado?...o ¿sigues estando solo?

Yo mayor- No estoy solo, ya no quiero estarlo.

Niño- ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Yo mayor- … ¿Qué quieres?

Entonces oí unos ruidos como si alguien llamara a una puerta y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido en mi habitación del Jardín de Balamb. Seguían llamando. Tardé en reaccionar e ir a abrir la puerta. Era Zell, un amigo mío.

Zell- Ei Squall¿quieres venir a entrenar?

Squall- ¿Entrenar¿Qué hora es?

Zell- Las 4 de la tarde¡no me dirás que dormías!

Squall- …no. Oye está lloviendo a cantaros¿quieres decir que es prudente que vayamos a entrenar fuera?

Zell- ¿Y quién ha hablado de fuera? Para algo sirve la zona de entrenamiento¿no? Tio, te veo algo raro… ¿te encuentras bien macho?

Squall- Sí, no pasa nada.

Zell- ¿seguro? Estas como…empanado.

Squall-…vamos a entrenar…

**Relatado por Zell:**

Nos estuvimos un par de horas entrenando. Durante ese período de tiempo Squall estuvo como absente en todo momento, parecía que no estuviera en el planeta tierra.

Zell- Tio, será mejor que lo dejemos. Oye ¿pasa algo¡No te concentras ni a patadas!

Squall- Perdona Zell. "_supongo que le pego demasiado a la bola por una cosa insignificante_". Vayamos a comer un bocata.

Zell- Es que estoy pelado…no tengo ni un duro.

Squall-…invito yo.

Zell- ¡En ese caso no me niego!

Nos fuimos a la cafetería del Jardín. Me gusta ese lugar, es grande y luminoso y la comida está muy buena, aunque nadie cocina como mi madre. La dependienta, una mujer ya algo mayor, intentaba sacarnos conversación, como de costumbre, pero la evitamos como pudimos, Squall sencillamente no le prestó ni una sola mirada. Entonces nos sentamos en una mesa a disfrutar de esa delicia. Los bocatas del jardín son famosos, a veces hay media hora de cola para poder comprarlos.

Squall- Oye… ¿Rinoa te ha dicho algo del anillo?

Me extrañó. Rinoa me había dicho que no le dijera nada y va y ella misma se lo dice…mujeres, siempre hacen cosas incoherentes.

Zell- ¿sabes lo del anillo? Con todo eso de la misión no he tenido tiempo de empezarlo pero tu tranquilo que hoy mismo lo comienzo y ya verás como pronto te lo devolvemos.

Squall- Veo que Rinoa no te ha comentado nada…no es necesario que lo hagas. Le regalé mi anillo, así que ya lo tiene.

Zell- ¿Se lo regalaste? Vaya¡debió estar muy contenta¿Sabes tio? Desde el principio ya se veía que pegabais. ¡Yo con esas cosas tengo vista!

Desde el principio estaba cantado que acabarían juntos pero no le dije nada por no morir degollado a los 17 años por un compañero de trabajo.

Squall-… Al principio siempre nos discutíamos.

Zell- Sí, por eso, quién se pelea se desea.

Squall- ¿Entonces tu deseas a Seifer?

Zell-… ¡tio¡No te pases!

Squall- …Era broma…

A veces tiene un humor un poco difícil. Me callé, no me había hecho gracia la broma, Squall era cruel muy a menudo pero esa era su forma de ser.

**Relatado por Squall:**

El día fue pasando con tranquilidad, un día muy normal, sin ninguna anomalía que hiciese pensar que algo fuera a pasar. Llegó la noche, estaba muy cansado y me fui a dormir pronto.

Otra vez la misma oscuridad, el niño y mi propio cuerpo. La misma escena que la noche anterior, pero esta vez hubo continuación.

Yo mayor- ¿Eleone?

Niño- Sí. ¿La has encontrado?... ¿o sigues estando solo?

Yo mayor- No estoy solo, ya no lo quiero estar.

Niño- ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Yo mayor- … ¿Qué quieres?

Niño- ¿Estas solo?

Yo mayor- ¡no¡No estoy solo!

El niño se puso a reír.

Yo mayor- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

Niño- Pareces muy seguro de ello, pero….

Yo mayor- ¿pero qué?

De repente desaparecieron los dos cuerpos y la oscuridad se convirtió en recuerdos de Rinoa. Desde la primera vez que la vi, un recuerdo tras otro pero de repente empezó a difuminarse el cuerpo de ella, poco a poco su cara iba desapareciendo y los recuerdos se iban repitiendo cada vez más deprisa. Me recordó lo vivido durante el tiempo comprimido. Todo paró. Silencio. La voz de Rinoa.

Rinoa- Pero….yo soy bruja y tu eres el comandante de los Seeds, y los Seeds matan a las brujas.

Otra vez silencio. Apareció el orfanato, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada estaba mi cuerpo de mayor. Estaba llorando.

Yo mayor- ¿Porqué? Rinoa… ¿Por qué te has ido¿Por qué me has dejado solo¿Por qué te ha tocado a ti?

Desperté. Me estaban cayendo lágrimas, estaba sudando y tenía dificultades para respirar.

Squall- "¿qué coño significan estos sueños?"

Inmediatamente miré la hora, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, cosa que me desconcertó un poco ya que no acostumbraba a dormir mucho y esa noche mi sueño había durado unas 11 horas. Me vestí y fui en busca de Rinoa.

Por el pasillo encontré a Selphie canturreando la vieja y común canción del opening de la Abeja Maya… ¿cómo era posible que con 17 años cantase eso en medio de los transitados pasillos del Jardín sin preocuparse de que alguien la oyera?

-Selphie¡Buenos Días jefe!

-Squall¿has visto a Rinoa?

-Selphie¿Rinoa? Ayer Quistis me dijo que irían de compras juntas todo el día, creo que ya se han ido.

-Squall_: "¿Quistis de compras con rinoa? El mundo se ha vuelto loco."_

Me fui sin más. Andados unos pasos oí como mi amiga gritaba "Adiós eh", había olvidado despedirme. Hice un gesto con la mano, no sé si lo entendió como un Adiós o no, no me importaba mucho en esos momentos.

Decidí pasar el día solo, como en los viejos tiempos. En más de una ocasión encontré a Irvine y a Zell que me persiguieron unos minutos para hacer algo con ellos pero no les presté atención y pronto se cansaron de agobiarme.

Pensé en ir a entrenar un rato pero estaba cansado ya que había dormido considerablemente mal esa noche así que descarté la opción de la agenda del día.

**Relatado por Selphie:**

¡Por fin! Por fin había podido pillar a Zell y a Irvine por sorpresa…cada vez que me veían llegar huyan despavoridos para escaquearse de preparar el festival Estudiantil.

-Irvine: ei¿y Squall qué¿Él no va a ayudar? También es del comité…

-Selphie: Esta mañana lo he visto y no parecía estar muy bien así que por hoy le perdono.

-Zell¡es verdad! ayer también estaba muy raro…como si flotara y no se enterase de nada.

-Irvine¿flotara? Jajaja ¿quieres decir que toma drogas?

-Zell: no hombre…no creo…

-Selphie: lo dudo mucho…parecía preocupado por algo.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato sobre el jefe. Zell también estaba preocupado pero si tenía problemas sabía que podía confiar en nosotros….Era tan tozudo que estaba segura que no dejaría ir palabra si no se las arrancábamos de la boca. De todas maneras Rinoa no estaba en el Jardín y solo a ella no la enviaría a freír espárragos si "metía la nariz en su vida" así que decidimos esperar hasta el siguiente día.

-Selphie¡Venga chicos¡Parece que lo hagáis a puesta! No paramos de desviarnos del tema…tenemos que hablar del Festival.

-Zell: (susurrando) ¿Solo lo parece?

-Selphie¿Has dicho algo Zell? ¬¬

-Zell: no, no. Qué va.

-Selphie¡manos a la obra pues!

-Irvine¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? Tengo hambre.

-Selphie: _…"la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de trabajar hoy…"_

-Zell: Sí, sí, yo me muero de hambre tío.

-Irvine: venga Selphie, mujer, no pongas esta cara.

-Selphie: De acueeeeeeeeeeerdo ¡pero si mañana hacéis lo mismo os hago papilla a los dos!

-Zell: jajaja eso, mañana te ayudamos tanto cómo quieras.

**Relatado por Rinoa:**

Ahora entendía porqué Quistis me dijo de ir de compras las dos juntas y solas…nunca nos habíamos llevado fenomenal para decirlo de alguna manera…creía que no le caía de maravilla y cuando me lo propuso ya pensé que había algo escondido en ello.

-Rinoa¿Me guardaste rencor?

-Quistis: Supongo que sí pero ahora he entendido que no lo quise nunca.

-Rinoa¿entonces?

-Quistis: Era cariño de hermana mayor…lo confundí con amor, como una tonta.

-Rinoa: venga, no te preocupes. Ahora está todo arreglado.

Squall sabía que Quistis "le amaba" y, sin duda, debía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía mi.

-Rinoa: Squall se debe haber dado cuenta de todo¿verdad? Nunca me dijo nada.

-Quistis: Supongo que pensó que debíamos solucionarlo nosotras mismas. En realidad él no tiene ninguna culpa, no ha hecho nada.

-Rinoa: Puede…pero si lo sabía…no sé.

Pensé que era mejor no darle más vueltas. Squall era muy reservado y hablar de esas cosas no era lo suyo. Aunque él mismo hubiera estado más implicado creo que no hubiera mostrado el más mínimo interés por hablar de ello conmigo o con Quistis. Así es él.

Me alegraba de hablar libremente con Quistis sobre nuestra fría relación y tenía la esperanza de que algo mejorase entre nosotras pudiendo, así, ser más buenas amigas.

Estaba realmente contenta, las cosas iban bien: mi relación con Squall parecía ir bien, Cid me había preguntado si quería estudiar en el Jardín para convertirme en instructora de Artes Mágicas, la guerra había terminado y parecía que había solucionado los problemas que impedían acercarme a Quistis.

Nada podía ir mejor pero una extraña sensación me invadía…tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo se acercaba…intentaba quitármelo de la cabeza desesperadamente pero no podía y me entraba miedo a que algo lo estropease todo. Finalmente decidí divertirme el resto del día para dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

**Relatado por Squall:**

Decidí dormir un poco después de comer, no tenía anda que hacer y me sentía muy cansado. El sol entraba por la ventana directo a mi cama, se estaba muy bien así calentito. Lo que no esperaba es que el maldito sueño volviera a repetirse. Cada vez que dormía se alargaba un poco más:

Rinoa- Pero….yo soy bruja y tu eres el comandante de los Seeds, y los Seeds matan a las brujas.

Otra vez silencio. Apareció el orfanato, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada estaba mi cuerpo de mayor. Estaba llorando.

Yo mayor- ¿Porqué? Rinoa… ¿Por qué te has ido¿Por qué me has dejado solo¿Por qué te ha tocado a ti?

Empezó a llover repentinamente y mi yo niño apareció del interior del orfanato.

-Yo niño¿qué harás ahora?

-Yo mayor: Estoy…solo.

-Yo niño: Tienes miedo.

**Bueeeeno¿qué os ha parecidoe este primer capítulo?** **Voy a tardar un tiempo en actualizar esta historia ya que primero quiero acabar con "La sinceridad del corazón" pero dejad reveiws para decirme qué os parece así a lo mejor em animo y las escribo las dos a la vez xD**


	2. Algo va mal

**Lo prometido es deuda,verdad? Pues eso, dije que seguiría con este fan fic y aqui estoy. Espero que os guste y que dejeis reviews porqué el argumento creo que me ha quedado muy interessante y dentro de unos capítulos la cosa se complica considerablemente, como no. Me gustaría poder terminar con la historia aunque si no me dejais reviews lo más probable es que acabe dejandólo por falta de estímulos. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ALGO VA MAL  
**

**Relatado por Squall:**

Desperté de repente, sudando y respirando pesadamente. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Me empezaba a asustar de esos sueños…de que se repitieran una y otra vez, cada vez que me dormía…Eso no era normal.

Ya no entraba sol por la ventana. Miré el reloj. Las 4:30 de la madrugada. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? Lo conté…once horas y media. Eso tampoco era normal.

-Tengo que despejarme-dije para mi mismo.

Me levanté, abrí el armario y cogí ropa limpia y una toalla. Decidí ducharme, me ayudaría a aclarar la cabeza y a relajarme. Decidí no darle más vueltas a lo del misterioso sueño, no serviría de nada así que ¿porqué comerse la bola?

La mañana siguiente fui a almorzar algo al comedor del Jardín, a ver si encontraba a Rinoa allí…realmente estaba nervioso por si algo malo le había ocurrido. Agradecidamente pude tranquilizarme cuando la vi entrar por la puerta y dirigirse a mí con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Squall!

-Hola.

Se sentó a mi lado. Parecía más contenta de lo normal.

-¿ocurre algo? – Supuse que tenía que ver con la salida con Quistis el día anterior.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes. Ayer me lo pasé muy bien, creo que yo y Quistis nos llevaremos mejor de ahora en adelante. Qué bien¿verdad?- Rinoa parecía realmente alegre de ese hecho. Era cierto que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien. En cierto modo yo era el culpable, sé que le hice daño a Quistis y esto la llevó a tratar muy fríamente a Rinoa. A pesar de esto Quistis siempre apoyó mi relación con Rin, ella lo justifica diciendo que solo era amor de hermana y que se había confundido y esas cosas que ha repetido mil veces a todo el mundo. Yo no me lo creo pero es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están.

Rinoa se calló de repente e hizo una mueca.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Squall? Estás muy pálido.

Genial. Tengo sueños raros que se repiten y estoy pálido.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

Asentí con la cabeza, si me interesara decir que no ya lo habría hecho la primera vez que me había preguntado. ¿Por qué la gente tiene esa manía de repetir las preguntas?

-Solo he dormido un poco mal.-así se daría por satisfecha.

-oh, vaya. ¿Por qué¿Estás nervioso por algo o algo te preocupa?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, dudando de si contarle lo de los sueños. Sería mejor no decirle nada, sino se preocuparía y no quería estropearle el día ya que estaba tan contenta por lo de Quistis. Hice ver que no pasaba nada.

**Relatado por Irvine:**

Ser el esclavo de Selphie es horrible, jamás hubiera dicho que pudiera sentirme tan cansado y ella, en cambio, tan feliz, como si nada. ¡Qué hiperactividad! Ahora entiendo porqué Squall huía de ella en cuando veía venir que la chica quería preparar algo especial. Un chico muy agudo, nuestro comandante.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que el festival estudiantil pintaba de maravilla, esa chica era una crack preparando fiesta. Faltaban pocos días para el festival y su actividad había aumentado, ahora me perseguía todo el día para que la ayudara con una cosa u otra y no me dejaba en paz hasta que aceptaba…aunque tampoco me quejo de ello, así podía pasar más tiempo con ella y hacerle ver que soy digno de su confianza.

Últimamente había algo que me molestaba mucho…un tio nuevo estudiante que s había apuntado al comité estudiantil. Alto, con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Físicamente me recordaba al presidente Laguna y a Selphie también…babeaba cada vez que le veía y recordaba a su amado Laguna en sus tiempos de juventud. ¿Qué tiene Laguna que no tenga yo? Bueno, el problema no es Laguna, sino su "doble", ese chico nuevo tan agradable y tan guapo, como decía Selphie.

-¡ei!- una voz hizo que me sobresaltara y saliera de mis pensamientos.

-joder, Rinoa¡qué susto, chica!

-jajaja. ¿En qué pensabas tan concentrado¿En alguna chica?

-No, solo en una parte de ella.

-Ah,- puso cara de fastidio.- los hombres….

-¿Y tu hombre, dónde le has dejado?- hacía días que no veía a dicho muchacho por ninguna parte.

-Trabajando, como no. -respondió con no demasiado humor.

-Anímate, bella dama, que pronto se acercan las vacaciones y lo tendrás todo el día para ti.

Forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Squall, todo el día trabajando…Rinoa le echaba de menos. Decidí hablar con él en cuanto lo viera, le diría que cuidara más de Rinoa. No lo hacía apuesta, si tenía trabajo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo pero….a las chicas hay que cuidarlas más si no quieres acabar mal, una mujer enfadada es el peor enemigo al que puedes enfrentarte.

**Relatado por Quistis:**

El despacho ya estaba casi a oscuras, era muy tarde. Estaba a punto de terminar mi jornada de trabajo pero antes de irme decidí llevar los últimos informes que habían llegado al despacho de Squall, así ya no habría que preocuparse de ello el día siguiente.

Traveseando el pasillo que lleva a su despacho paré unos segundos para pensar que hacía rato que debería haberme llevado unos papeles.

-Si aún está ocupado con esos documentos mejor que no le de prisa con estos informes, no son urgentes. –Pensé – pero…me extraña que no me los haya entregado aún, no llevan tanto trabajo…a lo mejor ha encontrado algún problema.

Decidí ir a preguntárselo así que seguí mi camino hacía su despacho y llamé a la puerta. No respondió. Volví a llamar. Nada.

-¿Squall?

Nadie respondió.

Miré mi reloj por si se había parado y no era la hora que yo creía. El reloj seguía funcionando, Squall aún tenía que estar en el despacho. Pensé que a lo mejor había tenido que salir por algún asunto pero en tal caso me lo hubiera comentado antes de irse.

Volví a mi despacho, dejé preparado el trabajo del día siguiente y ordené algunos papeles para hacer tiempo. No oí a Squall volver pero aún así quise regresar a su despacho.

Llamé de nuevo a la puerta y nadie respondió. Llevé la mano al pomo, se enfadaría mucho si entraba sin permiso pero si estaba dentro habría respondido y si se había ido antes de la hora habría cerrado la puerta como hacía siempre. Giré el pomo esperando que se trabase y no pudiera abrir; pronostico erróneo, estaba abierto.

Abrí poco a poco mientras preguntaba si había alguien. Me quedé helada cuando vi a Squall sentado en el sillón con la cabeza tumbada encima de la mesa.

¡Le había ocurrido algo!

Corrí hacia él tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron.

-¡Squall¡Squall¿Qué te ocurre? – empecé a sacudirle. El corazón me latía deprisa¿qué le habría pasado? Pasados pocos segundos emitió un gruñido y abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente.

-Oh Dios…Squall¿estás bien?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi pero no decía nada.

-¡Squall!

Pestañeó.

-¡Squall respóndeme¿Estás bien¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Quistis…

Parecía desconcertado, como si acabara de darse cuenta de mi presencia y de dónde estaba. Pero había respondido, la cual cosa me tranquilizó.

-Me…me quedé dormido. –Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, mirando hacía la mesa.

-jajaja, no pasa nada. ¡Aunque me extraña de ti! Pero no te preocupes…el Director no lo sabrá.- dije entre risas.- me habías asustado, creía que te había ocurrido algo.

No me respondió, ni se movió. Seguía con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la mesa y respirando pesadamente. Recordé que el día anterior Selphie me había comentado que Squall parecía preocupado por algo y ese mismo mediodía, mientras comíamos, Rinoa me había dicho que él no había podido dormir bien la noche pasada.

-Squall…si ocurre algo…sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.-Era tan tozudo…nunca nos contaba nada por mucho que insistiéramos.

-Estoy bien.- dijo después de unos segundos.- ¿qué querías?

-¡ah, sí! Toma.- dije dejando los informes sobre su mesa.- son los informes que han llegado esta tarde.

Se los miró sin decir nada más. Decidí salir del despacho e irme ya a cenar, en momentos así es mejor dejarlo solo, no sacaría nada de provecho quedándome ahí e insistir para que me contara lo que le ocurría. Eso solo podía hacerlo Rinoa.

Me despedí con un simple adiós que no obtuvo respuesta y me fui. Me preocupaba verle tan consternado pero jamás diría lo que vagaba por su mente sin la intervención de Rinoa.

**Relatado por Squall:**

El despacho estaba completamente oscuro. Se había hecho de noche y la única y escasa fuente de luz era la ventana, por donde entraba una tenue luz amarillenta proveniente de los focos del patio del Jardín. No sé cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba allí, sentado en la mesa y sin moverme, en la misma posición en la que Quistis me había dejado quizá más de una hora antes.

Probablemente los demás ya estaban terminando de cenar. A mi no me apeteció ir, supongo que debería haberlos avisado pero esa era una cuestión que no me importaba demasiado en esos momentos. Estaba bien ahí, con la habitación a oscuras, solo y tranquilo. ¿Tranquilo? En realidad no mucho. Los sueños…ahora tenía la certeza que eran algo más que simples pesadillas.

Tenia que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caer dormido a las pocas horas de haber despertado y cuando me dormía el sueño se repetía siempre, cada vez alargándose un poco más. Me daba…miedo. Había algo o alguien que los provocaba, algo o alguien que quería decirme alguna cosa.

En el último sueño había oído a una mujer hablándome.

La escena donde se me veía en las escaleras llorando por la pérdida de Rinoa cambiaba repentinamente a unas ruinas, ahí es dónde me hablaba la mujer. Era una voz dulce, relajante, como la de una madre protectora. Las ruinas eran de un castillo, en cuya puerta había gravada la figura de Gryphus _(Griever para la versión inglesa del juego)._

La voz relataba la historia de una familia dinástica de la antigüedad, a quie´n pertenecía ese castillo. Decía que esa familia gobernaba el continente y a toda la humanidad, que por ese entonces solo habitaba ese continente. Las imágenes del castillo se hacían más nítidas por segundos, hasta poder ver con claridad cada imperfección del friso de Gryphus.

Por el paisaje que rodeaba el lugar parecía localizarse al sur de Centra; esa era una de las ventajas de ser un Seed que se ha visto obligado a viajar por todo el mundo: ahora puedo reconocer cualquier continente.

Alrededor del enorme castillo había más ruinas, eran antiguas casas que parecían formar una ciudad, llegaban hasta más allá de dónde alcanzaba la vista.

Lionheart…había una inscripción encima de la puerta dónde podía ese nombre. Esa voz dijo que yo era descendiente directo de esa familia.

Ahí fue dónde Quistis me despertó.

Quería saber más sobre esa historia, quería saber dónde conducían los sueños pero a la vez me daba miedo…estaba…asustado. Decidí no decir nada a nadie hasta saber a qué me llevarían esas visiones.

* * *

**NOTA!**

**Como siempre: dejadme críticas constructivas por favor. Es importante, quiero mejorar mi escritura.**

**Puede que tarde un poco a actualizar, pido disculpas, se hacercan examenes...muchos examenes...pero por otra aprte, queda poco por terminar el curso (termino el 11 de mayo),a si qeu a partir de ese dia las actualizacioens serán bastante más constantes. **


End file.
